Perturbador
by Ginsei
Summary: Él es todo lo que jamás aparenta ser...


**La Corda d'oro © Yuki Kure**

**Perturbador**

La familia no era un término que los Yunoki utilizaran a la ligera.

Durante toda su vida, Azuma Yunoki, tenía una forma inmutable de ver su destino. En línea recta, todo ya estaba trazado para él.

Creciendo bajo las ajustadas reglas de una de las familias más respetadas y adineradas en todo Japón. Tranquilo, amable y noble. Él era, el heredero. Desde muy joven fue educado para ejercer algún día, el elevado compromiso familiar.

Sin embargo, todo lo que él es...

Es todo lo que nunca aparenta ser.

Sushermanos, así como propio padre no tenían idea alguna de cómo era él realmente.

Padre... El término era ridículo.

El hombre que lo había procreado, nunca estaba cerca.

Las pocas veces que se veían, mantendrían conversaciones discretas y un trato más bien reservado. Azuma actuaba como todos lo imaginaban que era; un ángel, un caballero perfecto. Creando de sí mismo lo que su familia pensó era lo correcto.

Él miraría a su compañero de clases detenidamente durante los descansos, admitiendo su comportamiento infantil como inocente. Después sonreiría y contemplaría por un segundo demasiado largo lo sencilla, pero alegre que parecía ser su vida. Justo su polo opuesto. Quizá por ello, Kazuki Hihara, era lo más cercano a ser su mejor amigo, siendo amistoso, alegre y tan fácil de saber lo que sentía durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando su abuela le advirtió el viaje prematuro a Inglaterra, Kazuki quiso que él luchara por lo que supuestamente quería, su música, sus sueños. Azuma simplemente lo ignoró. Sin embargo, el día de partir, miró de todas formas atrás en el aeropuerto… quizá por última vez antes de regresar como un hombre de negocios, y continuó caminando hacia el avión que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo. Pero a medio camino de allí, comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

¿Escuchó alguna vez la expresión: _El hogar es donde está el corazón_? Azuma escuchó esa frase de Kazuki durante casi tres largos años de su vida, y nunca le dio importancia.

Con todo, las únicas personas realmente cercanas que tenía en esta vida eran su hermana y su abuela; una matriarca que él odió prácticamente a la par que amó.

Pero también…

Estaba la única persona a quien se mostraba como _él mismo_.

Fue entonces cuando su mente navegó en ella, era algo digno de su tiempo.

Algo… alguien por quien valía su curiosidad, o al menos eso esperaba.

Kahoko Hino.

Ella sería suya. A partir del momento que la conoció, el momento que le escuchó tocar junto a Kazuki; lo supo. En esa academia aburrida, donde con sólo hacer un gesto tenía decenas de chicas a sus pies, Kahoko, fue alguien peculiar. Él bien lo sabía. Si cualquier persona podría entenderle, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada. Pero primero, tendría que resquebrajarla. No había otra forma.

No podía esperar por verla otra vez.

Era… perturbador.

Una sensación extraña.

Y no podía sacarla de su mente tampoco, odiaba eso. Ella estaba allí dentro, tomando el espacio que generalmente estaba lleno de pensamientos oscuros, pero ahora, sólo existía demasiada inquietud adolescente para su gusto. Lo lamentable para él es que, realmente le agradaba lo que sentía. Tanto como intentara negarlo, no podía resistirlo.

Cuando piensa en Kahoko, su pulso compite con un río contenido y sus emociones implícitas truenan como el cielo.

Salió de su baño relajante y se vistió. Sintiéndose renovado. Miró con escepticismo su propio reflejo en el espejo. Nunca había tenido esa oportunidad de ser él mismo antes, y con Kahoko podía hacerlo. No sabía si ella entendía su sarcasmo y su forma corrompida que ver el mundo. Pero Azuma sólo quiso sentirse libre por un instante, dejar salir sus obsesiones, sus emociones y después… quizá, sus miedos, sus visiones; sin fingimientos o máscaras de por medio. Y buscando a Kahoko hoy imaginaría, por un segundo, su futuro como si no estuviera ya escrito para él.

Por esa tarde existiría un único destino en su mente, y sólo una persona a la que quiso ver.

Entró a su auto donde el chofer esperaba tranquilamente.

La sensación extraña en su cuerpo ya no le perturbaba.

De hecho, le agradaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Azuma es uno de mis favoritos. Aunque, no termina de agradarme esto, quizá lo borre con los días.

Pronto subiré un Kahoko x Kazuki, y otro sobre el menor de Kin'iro no Corda, Kiriya Etou.


End file.
